disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo’s Mechanical Island (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 20, Romeo’s Mechanical Island. Transcript #1 Captain Jake (Narrating): '''Romeo’s Mechanical Island. (Romeo has finished his latest and awesomest invention: the World Changing Laser.) '''Romeo: '''Guys, I give you my super, duper, awesome, and terrific invention yet: the World Changing Laser! (all of Romeo’s pets give him a round of applause) Thank you, thank you very— (sighs) Gee, I wish I could live near Grandpa. He’s our only friend we ever have. (there is a light bulb dinging sound) Guys! I think we should move to the Neverworld! (lowers and looks through his mechanical telescope) Okay, let us survey our opinions... too cold, too crabby, too funny, perfect, too cloudy, too fishy— (gasps) Wait a minute! Go back, go back. Oh, look what we have here: Neverland, the most perfect place to live. Hey, that gives me an idea: if we take over Neverland, then we would be kings of the Neverworld, then Grandpa will be proud of us! (Meanwhile...) '''Captain Hook: '''Oh, there’s nothing like a comfy bed to sleep, and to look out the window, and—what? (gasps) What is this little mad scientist pest doing? Mechanical Island (Transcript) '''Romeo: Kings are best guys around That’s what we all say But now that I, Romeo Did victory to say “hooray” Pets: All hail the genius! (x6) All hail! Romeo: I can’t believe this just happened In all of my life Now that I’m king And Grandpa will be so happy, oh my Captain Hook (gasping): '''Oh my! '''Pets: All hail the genius! (x2) All hail! Romeo: '''Everyone, sing! '''All: All hail the genius! All hail! (x2) Transcript #2 Mr. Smee (yawns): 'Evening, Cap’n! What’s— '''Captain Hook (handgags Smee): '''Shh, shh, not so loud, Smee! They’ll hear us! '''Sharky and Bones (together): '''You mean Doctor Undergear? '''Captain Hook: '''That’s not Doctor Grumpy-Pants. '''Mr. Smee: '''Then what’s with the machines? '''Captain Hook: '‘Cause that kid is the grandson of Undergear, my former partner of the Legion of Pirate Villains! (The Tic Toc Croc makes crocodile noises.) '''Romeo (notices): '''What’s this? Crab Bot! (has his Crab Bot attack which makes Tic Toc whine and everyone gasp; he chuckles) That’s more like it. Now come along, boys! Let us celebrate the birth of Romeo’s Mechanical Island! '''Captain Hook (whispers): '''We need to tell the poppinjays! '''All (whisper): '''Aye aye, Cap’n! (Thirty minutes later, Captain Hook and his crew are telling Captain Jake and his friends about what happened to Neverland.) '''Captain Hook: '''And that was the last time we ever saw Neverland. Why that little piece of crocodile snack! '''Greg: '''Don’t worry, Hook. We’ll stop him if it’s the last thing we do! '''Captain Jake: '''Yo ho, let’s go save Neverland! (Later that night, Connor, Amaya, and Greg have transformed into the PJ Masks and Captain and his crew prepare the Mighty Colossus as music starts to play.) Set Sail With Captain Jake (Transcript) '''All: Yo ho, let’s go! Yo ho, let’s go! All aboard, on our way! Captain Jake, lead the way! Captain Jake: Come on, crew, I’m callin’ you! All: We’re with you on the way Captain Jake: Band together, pirate mates, 'All: ' And anchors away! We’ll set sail with Captain Jake today! Yo ho, Captain Jake! Transcript #3 (Meanwhile on Gear Island, Doctor Undergear is examining gears. '''Doctor Undergear: '''Now this is a rip-roarin’-gear-greaser. (notices the Mighty Colossus) Huh? Captain Jake? What’s he up to? Come, my mechanical minions! We’ve got work to do! (follows the Mighty Colossus) (Fifteen minutes later...) '''Romeo: '''Woo hoo! That’s it, boys! Keep smashing, and thrashing, and crashing! (just then, Bolts flies up to him to tell him something) What is it, Bolts? (Bolts tells him that intruders are coming) Ah ha! If it isn’t Captain Mess Up Fun Time and his puny crew! I think it’s time we give them a surprising welcome! (sets up a trap for them) (Meanwhile, the Mighty Colossus has dropped its anchor on the shore of Neverland and everyone gets off to start theor mission.) '''Captain Jake: '''Keep your eyes peeled, mateys! Looks like Romeo’s not going to be happy to see us. Huh? (Everyone screams as the trap closes.) '''Romeo (shows up): '''Not so fast, trespassers! I’m more to see you stuck! '''Catboy (gets angered that his magic almost goes out of control again): '''Romeo, we’re here to take Neverland back! '''Romeo: '''But there’s no more Neverland, only Romeo’s Mechanical Island now! (lets out evil laughter) '''Izzy: '''We’ll see about that! Pixie dust— (but Romeo has his Crab Bots take her pixie dust) No way! My pixie dust! '''Romeo: '''Interference...I hate interference! Shark Ship, take our prisoners...to the scrap heap! (Everyone gasps about this, but before the Shark Ship could take them to the scrap heap...) '''Doctor Undergear (shows up and interrupts): '''Wait a clockwork minute, everyone! '''All: '''Undergear?! '''Romeo: '''Grandpa? '''Doctor Undergear: '''Romeo, look what you’ve really done to the island! How fancy! I am so proud of you, grandson! '''Romeo: '''I know. I thought you’d like it because I thought my pets and I could live next to you. '''Captain Hook: '''Why would you even think about that!? '''Romeo: '''Because Grandpa alwaga love’s alone with his pets, so why not be his neighbors? '''Doctor Undergear: '''But Romeo, I’ve always had the best life, and it’s you, my pets, and yours, and I’ll always love you forever. '''All: '''Aww! '''Romeo: '''Gee, thanks, Grandpa! I didn’t know what I got myself into. '''Doctor Undergear: '''Oh grandson, you got yourself in the most unforgettable place, my heart. Now let’s go to Gear Island and have a little sail around the Never Sea. '''Romeo: '''Okay, Grandpa. '''Skully: '''Uhh, guys? Can’t you get us free? (The end)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 20 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake Category:Complete Season 20 transcripts